


Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi

by Neflehim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neflehim/pseuds/Neflehim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quando una persona annega non inala fino ad un attimo prima di perdere conoscenza.<br/>Viene chiamata <b>Apnea Volontaria.<b></b></b><br/>Non importa quanto sei nel panico, l'istinto di non fare entrare acqua é così forte che non apri la bocca fin a quando non senti che ti esplode la testa.<br/>Poi quando la fai entrare smette di far male.<br/>Non fa più paura. <br/>E' come trovare la pace.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata alla fine della 5 stagione ma con molte modifiche: Theo non c'è mai stato, quindi Stiles e Scott sono ancora come fratelli.  
> Hayden é morta in una delle loro battaglie contro l'ennesima creatura sovrannaturale e Liam odia Scott per ora.  
> Derek se ne é andato con Braeden alla ricerca della Lupa del deserto.  
> Isaac é ancora in Francia nonostante Chris sia in giro per il mondo alla ricerca di Kate.  
> Inoltre Jackson ritorna!  
> 

 

  
**_-Notti insonni.-_   
**

  
  
  
  
  
_Quando una persona annega non inala fino ad un attimo prima di perdere conoscenza._  
_Viene chiamata **Apnea Volontaria.**_  
_Non importa quanto sei nel panico, l'istinto di non fare entrare acqua é così forte che non apri la bocca fin a quando non senti che ti esplode la testa._  
_Poi quando la fai entrare smette di far male._  
_Non fa più paura._  
E' come trovare la pace.  
  
Eppure lui la pace non riesce a trovarla ed ogni notte continua a sprofondare nell'acqua.  
Non ci sono suoni attorno a sé.  
Solo il buio più scuro e qualche sprazzo di luce qua e là.  
Trattiene il fiato per quanto può.  
La testa scoppia ma cerca di resistere per non far entrare l'acqua.  
Alla fine non ce la fa, il tanto decantato istinto di sopravvivenza prevalse sulla ragione e gli fece aprire la bocca alla ricerca di aria da introdurre nei polmoni.  
Ma l'aria rimase dov'era e al suo posto i polmoni furono inondati d'acqua bloccando il respiro in qualsiasi sua forma.  
Il cuore gli palpitava nelle orecchie come un pazzo.  
La testa iniziò a farsi leggera, i pensieri corsero via.  
Non cercò neppure di salvarsi.  
Non faceva più male.  
Non aveva più bisogno di respirare e non sentiva più nulla.  
Anche i battiti stavano decelerando.  
Sapeva cosa stava accadendo ed anche l'agognata pace di cui tanto parlavano iniziava a sentirla.  
Gli esperti – se si potevano chiamare così- sostenevano che quando muori rivedi tutta la tua vita scorrere veloce davanti agli occhi, eccola dicevano.  
E' come riempire d'aria polmoni e guance prima di tuffarsi in acqua – paradossalmente ridicolo come esempio vista la sua presunta situazione – cercando di resistere più minuti possibile senza respirare.  
Si riempono occhi e cervello di immagini, archiviano memorie prima di morire cercando di resistere tutta l'eternità senza dimenticare: un tentativo di riempire un vuoto.  
Qualcosa con lui non andava .  
Non erano immagini di tutta la sua vita quella che gli passavano davanti agli occhi.  
C'era sempre stato qualcosa che non andava con lui.  
Non era mai stato abbastanza.  
Un semplice umano in un branco di creature sovrannaturali.  
Era dannatamente ovvio e tragicamente cliché che il primo maledetto spirito maligno senza corpo a Beacon Hills avrebbe posseduto l'unico essere di sola carne ed ossa del branco.  
E lui sapeva e ricordava perfettamente tutto.  
Non aveva importanza che alla fine il Nogitsune si fosse separato da lui lasciandolo quasi morente, mentre prosciugava tutta la sua energia vitale.  
Quante volte prima di arrendersi e lasciargli il completo possesso della sua mente si era sentito sedurre da quella voce oscura.  
Quante volte gli aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio che era il corpo e lo spirito perfetto in cui albergare. Che aveva la giusta dose di oscurità dentro di sé, che avrebbe potuto donargli un potere immenso se si fosse abbandonato a lui.  
Aveva ceduto per salvare Malia ma questo non contava.  
Aveva perso e ucciso.  
Si perché davanti ai suoi occhi non scorrevano le immagini della sua vita.  
Piuttosto non di tutta la sua vita.  
Ma solo della parte che più odiava.  
Non c'erano le immagini di quando giocava contento con i suoi genitori ancora entrambi vivi. Non c'era l'immagine di Scott che gli chiedeva di essere suo amico all'asilo con un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio.  
Non c'era il volto sereno di Melissa mentre gli preparava i biscotti assieme al suo migliore amico e neppure la prima volta che aveva visto Lydia.  
Non c'erano immagini di abbracci, affetto e dei baci rubati con Malia.  
Nessuno dei momenti felici della sua vita gli stava scorrendo davanti agli occhi.  
Rivedeva invece le vittime dell'ospedale che cadevano inerti al suolo, colpiti dalle lame demoniache degli Oni.  
A rallentatore vide la morte di Allison e sapeva che era la fine.  
Presto il suo incubo infernale si sarebbe presentato.  
La vide combattere, dagli occhi del suo clone malefico.  
Era brava, agile e forte.  
Si muoveva con scioltezza ed alla fine riuscì ad eliminare uno degli Oni che stava per uccidere Isaac, ma quel secondo di distrazione successivo al successo le fu fatale.  
Non poté far altro che restare a guardare mente la lama penetrava nelle costole della cacciatrice, il suo volto sorpreso e quasi inorridito mentre vedeva quel mostro fatto di ombre sfilare la spada senza esitazione pietà .  
Sentì l'urlo disperato di Lydia pronunciare il nome della ragazza e capì come sarebbe finita.  
Perché le Banshee non avevano predizioni di persone ferite.  
Le Banshee avevano predizioni di morte.  
La vide cadere a terra mentre sul posto arrivava Scott, lo sguardo spaventato di chi non capisce cosa stia succedendo o che non riesce a credere a ciò che stava vedendo.  
Lo vide precipitarsi da lei, reggerla tra le sue braccia e cercare di toglierle inutilmente il dolore.  
Inutilmente, perché la ferita di Allison era mortale e lei non sentiva più alcun dolore.  
Non c'era più speranza.  
Poté solamente restare a guardare mentre sul volto dell'amico fraterno scorrevano inesorabile gocce salate.  
Il dolore che si poteva perfettamente scorgere nei suoi occhi.  
Anche lui aveva compreso l'inesorabile fine dell'amata.  
Non sentì l parole che i due si scambiarono ma vide chiaramente la mano di Allison perdere sensibilità e cadere al suolo, inerme.  
Ed in quel momento urlò.  
Urlò con quanta più voce possibile.  
Spalancò gli occhi annaspando, alla ricerca di quanta più aria possibile.  
Si mise seduto di scatto, il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte.  
“ Stiles....” mormorò una voce, facendogli voltare il capo di lato, verso l'altro letto poco lontano da lui.  
“Ti ho svegliato … scusa.”  
Il materasso si abbassò quando l'altro gli si sedette accanto.  
“ Tranquillo … sono qui per questo.”  
Alzò lo sguardo finalmente su di lui: Scott.  
Suo padre gli aveva chiesto di venire dopo aver passato due notti infernali nel tentativo di svegliarlo.  
La presenza dell' Alpha accanto a sé aveva portato benefici.  
Come una quasi consapevolezza che nonostante sia comunque orribile, ciò che sta vivendo in quelle notti é comunque un sogno da cui quindi alla fine si sarebbe di certo svegliato.  
Prima della decisione dello sceriffo di farlo andare a vivere da Melissa e Scott le notti di Stiles erano il vero inferno: per ore si sentiva annegare e rivivere costantemente le sue colpe con il timore di non potersi più risvegliare.  
Era già successo, poco dopo aver sconfitto il Nemeton, quando Deaton li aveva avvertiti dell'oscurità che avrebbe circondato il loro cuore.  
L'inferno di Stiles era stato il non potersi svegliare dagli incubi ed esserne cosciente.  
Dal giorno in cui avevano sconfitto il Nogitsune, Scott non lo aveva lasciato solo quasi mai a volte accompagnandolo lui stesso fino a casa.  
Un giorno quando le cose erano diventate davvero esilaranti in modo inquietante, l'amico gli aveva confidato il timore che se lo avesse lasciato solo, sarebbe potuto sparire di nuovo e fortunatamente ci avevano riso su perché era una cosa davvero imbarazzante da dire.  
Comunque, quando lo sceriffo aveva rischiato la crisi di nervi o di uscirne pazzo per non poter fare nulla per il figlio di notte, aveva deciso di rivolgersi di nuovo a Scott ed in effetti era migliorato.  
E forse sarebbe migliorato ancora.  
Si sentì trascinare giù, verso il cuscino e fissò perplesso l'amico che si sdraiò accanto a lui lasciando la mano sulla sua spalla in una specie di strano abbraccio .  
Arrossì leggermente perché quella era una situazione decisamente nuova e non da loro nonostante la loro amicizia decennale.  
“ Hei amico … questo é imbarazzante...” mormorò cercando di staccarsi inutilmente,in quanto Scott non pareva per nulla intenzionato a lasciarlo.  
E solo in quel momento si rese conto che forse non era l'unico che aveva bisogno di quel contatto.  
“ Stai zitto, Stiles. Obbedisci al tuo Alpha per una volta e dormi” gli intimò l'amico borbottando.  
Il cuore iniziò a pulsargli nelle orecchie e il fiato mancargli come accadeva sempre quando si trovava in situazioni che non riusciva a gestire.  
Questo piccolo inconveniente ovviamente fu captato dai sensi da lupo di Scott che sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Di conseguenza Stiles si rimise seduto di scatto scuotendo la testa nel panico “ No no no... non riesco proprio a dormire...”  
Un altro sospiro e Scott fu seduto al suo fianco.  
“ E che vuoi fare? Un giretto in moto alle Hawaii? Sono le tre del mattino Stiles...” gli chiese il moro sarcastico alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Ti ha fatto male passare troppo tempo con me e ...” e riuscì a fermarsi giusto in tempo prima di pronunciare quel nome proibito.  
Scott si passò un altra mano tra i capelli e lanciò uno sguardo verso la parete di fronte a loro, probabilmente diretta alla madre dormiente nell'altra stanza.  
“ Latte?” propose poggiando i pedi scalzi sul pavimento gelido.  
Stiles alzò un sopracciglio “ E quanti anni abbiamo … cinque?”  
L'amico gli sorrise storto “ Non lo vuoi?”  
“ Ovvio che si.”  
Un copione che ormai si ripeteva ogni dannata sera.  
Scesero lentamente le scale per non svegliare Melissa.  
Fortunatamente la cucina era piuttosto distante dall'ingresso così la luce non rischiò di svegliare la padrona di casa.  
Mentre Scott scaldava il latte, decise che aveva davvero bisogno di una boccata di aria fresca , così uscì fuori facendo un cenno all'amico.  
Sentiva ancora il corpo appiccicoso e rabbrividì quando uno spiffero gelido entrò sotto la maglietta.  
Un anno.  
Era passato un anno da quando praticamente viveva con Scott, scappando la mattina prima di andare a scuola per preparare la colazione a suo padre – il colesterolo cavolo e non era solo una parola a caso scritta sul vocabolario!- e lasciargli anche il pranzo – patate,broccoli e carne senza sale per lo più, non voleva di certo che lo sceriffo si procurasse un infarto con le schifezze che avrebbe _**sicuramente**_ mangiato approfittando della sua assenza-.  
Il rumore di vetri rotti lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri … o ricordi.  
Con il cuore a mille rientrò in cucina e la scena che gli si presentò era meno pericolosa di quanto pensava ma non per questo meno scioccante: Scott era in ginocchio, al lato opposto dell'angolo cottura,una tazza i frantumi ai piedi del muro.  
Cercava di raccogliere i cocci ma le mani gli tremavano troppo e i pezzi gli sfuggivano dalle dita facilmente.  
Questo non era normale.  
Non era normale che una semplice ed innocente tazza bianca il cui posto sarebbe dovuto essere sul ripiano in marmo con all'interno del caldo liquido calmante, si fosse invece schiantata contro il muro opposto.  
Perché una tazza poteva cadere ed infrangersi a terra, ma di sicuro non poteva fare un volo di circa mezzo metro senza che qualcuno ce la lanciasse.  
Quindi il dolce e caro Scott aveva lanciato – per un motivo che ancora non concepiva – una tazza del set preferito di Melissa contro il muro.  
Nel momento in cui neuroni nel suo cervello gli fecero comprendere questo piccolo particolare, iniziò a sospettare che non era l'unico passare le notti insonni e si diede dell'idiota per non averlo notato prima.  
Con gli occhi sbarrati e il cuore che iniziava galoppare lo vide riuscire ad afferrare uno dei cocci ma non riporlo nella busta di plastica al suo fianco. No, se lo strinse nel palmo e con la coda dell'occhio Stiles si rese conto che le unghie dell'amico erano dannatamente appuntite e gli occhi di un'affascinante scarlatto.  
Si mosse solo quando vide dei rivoli rossi colare dalla pelle bianca fino a sporcare il pavimento.  
Scott lo aveva di certo sentito e non si mosse neppure quando Stile gli mise un mano sulla spalla, lasciandosi tirare su senza opporre resistenza.  
Lo lasciò anche aprirgli la mano togliendo il pezzo della tazza insanguinato dalla pelle dell'amico in modo che essa non si rimarginasse lampo su una cosa estranea.  
Non si dissero nulla.  
Non ce ne era bisogno per ora.  
Stiles raccolse i resti della tazza per terra, attento a non ferirsi mentre l'altro si sciacquava la mano incriminata nel lavandino.  
“ Va bene anche un bicchiere...”  
Scott capì al volo ma alzò gli occhi al cielo prendendo un'altra tazza dalla vetrina e poggiandola sul bancone per poi versarci il latte caldo.  
Gliela porse ed entrambi uscirono di nuovo all'aria aperta.  
Stiles poggiò i gomiti sulla balconata del portico e si scaldò le mani con la bevanda rimanendo a fissare la luna piena affascinato.  
Poteva sentire il respiro regolare di Scott accanto a lui e sorrise all'autocontrollo che il suo quasi fratello era riuscito a sviluppare in quegli anni.  
“ Da quanto?” mormorò, consapevole che l'altro non avrebbe parlato se non fosse stato il primo a farlo.  
Scott spostò lo sguardo su di lui ma di nuovo non disse nulla, aspettando.  
“ Da quanto non dormi?”  
Il moro sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli “ Non lo so... settimane forse...”  
Stiles lo guardò male mentre nella mente cercava di ricordare una sola volta in cui, svegliandosi dai suoi incubi non se lo fosse trovato accanto completamente sveglio e pimpante.  
Ormai il latte caldo la sera era una specie di rituale che silenziosamente avevano tutti accettato: Stiles si svegliava da un incubo, Scott lo calmava e poi latte caldo sul portico.  
Prese un sorso e rimase in silenzio, giurando a se stesso che da quel momento sarebbe stato più attento alle condizioni del fratello.  
“ Chi é morto stavolta?”  
La domanda non era crudele, Stiles lo sapeva.  
Ormai anche quella era parte del rituale notturno.  
“ Stanotte il pacchetto al completo fratello...”  
Scott gli strinse la spalla facendo cadere a terra la tazza che l'altro aveva tra le mani ma entrambi non se ne curavano, cullandosi in quel mezzo abbraccio che sapeva di casa e conforto.  
“ Stanotte niente Derek?”  
Neppure questa era una domanda di quelle crudeli ma fece male comunque.  
Perché a volte signore quel lupo misantropo era più spaventoso di un qualsiasi maledetto incubo.  
Vedere continuamente le sue spalle mentre si allontanava per sempre da Beacon Hills assieme a Breaden...  
Sapere che non lo avrebbe mai scelto.  
Che per lui sarebbe sempre rimasto il misero umano che era.  
Il dolore a volte era tanto forte che solo l'abbraccio di Scott riusciva ad impedirgli di cadere preda alla pazzia.  
Essere parte del suo branco dava molti benefici.  
“ Di Isaac hai avuto notizie ?" gli chiese invece, glissando la domanda.  
Lo vide incassare le spalle e scuotere la testa leggermente e si pentì di quella domanda.  
Avvolse anche lui il braccio attorno al suo collo cercando di consolarlo in qualche modo.  
Erano fratelli. Forse non di sangue ma anche più profondamente.  
Nell'animo.  
Entrambi lo sentivano e questo bastava.  
Sarebbero morti, l'uno per l'altro, senza esitazione alcuna.  
Lo squillo di un telefono li fece sobbalzare e con un sorriso di scuse Scott si spostò leggermente tirando fuori il cellulare ed inarcando un sopracciglio leggendo il nome impresso sullo schermo.  
Stiles lo fissò perplesso da quella reazione ma non fece in tempo a chiedere chi fosse che l'amico attivò la chiamata.  
“ Pronto?”  
Lo disse quasi esitante, visto che ancora non ci credeva.  
“ _Hei Testicolo Sinistro!_ "  
Sospirò e chiuse la chiamata sotto lo sguardo interdetto di Stiles.  
“ Jackson.”  
E solo quel nome bastava come spiegazione.  
Infatti l'amico alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.  
Il telefono squillò di nuovo e Scott scosse la testa esasperato prima di attivare la chiamata.  
“Jackson hai la minima idea di che ore siano qui da noi?!”  
Sentì un leggero ringhio dall'altra parte del telefono, segno che Jackson nonostante gli anni passati non aveva ancora il completo controllo della sua trasformazione.  
“ _McCall! Non azzardarti mai più ad attaccarmi in faccia!_ "  
Di tutta risposta Scott chiuse di nuovo la chiamata.  
Era passato il tempo in cui si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da quell'idiota.  
Stiles si appoggiò con i gomiti al legno del portico e con il mento sulle mani sospirando.  
Per l'ennesima volta la suoneria vibrò nell'aria.  
“ Scott senti quello che ha da dire o giuro che dovrai comprarti un telefono nuovo!”  
L' Alpha prese un profondo respiro e rispose “ Cosa vuoi Jackson?”  
“ _Non riesco a contattare Derek...devo parlargli._ ”  
“Benvenuto nel club allora. Che succede?”  
Scott guardò di sfuggita Stiles che invece continuava a fissare la luna.  
“ _Devo parlare con un Alpha McCall! Non con te!_ "  
Il ragazzo sospirò sorridendo amaramente “Notizie degli ultimi due anni Jackson: Derek non è più un Alpha, mentre io si.”  
Il silenzio provenne dall'altra parte per un tempo infinitamente lungo, prima che ci fosse una risposta.  
“ _Che cazzo hai fatto McCall?!! Lo hai ucciso?_ ”  
Il solo pensiero lo fece ringhiare, attirando di nuovo l'attenzione di Stiles che lo guardò preoccupato.  
“ Non ho ucciso proprio nessuno idiota! Lo sono diventato a solo!”  
L'amico gli strinse un braccio in segno di conforto.  
“ _Si può fare? "_ il tono eccitato dall'altra parte lo fece tornare a sorridere.  
“Succede una volta ogni cinquecento anni. Sei arrivato tardi.”  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
“ _Sei libero?”_  
Quella domanda gli fece inarcare le sopracciglia e cercò di scherzarci su “ Mi dispiace Jackson ma non mi interessi.”  
Stiles stavolta lo fissò sbigottito.  
“ _Che diavolo hai capito McCall! Intendevo se potevi venire a Londra!”_  
Scott si passò una mano tra i capelli esasperato dall'ennesimo imprevisto della sua vita.  
“ Prima dimmi che succede.”  
Un sospiro dall'altra parte.  
“ _Un altro branco ha detto che vuole che entri a far parte del loro gruppo, gli ho detto che ho già un branco ma non mi hanno creduto.”_  
Scott scosse la testa “ L'odore di un Omega é diverso da quello di un Beta.”  
Jackson probabilmente sbuffò visto il gracchiare che provenne dall'apparecchio.  
_“Insomma puoi venire?”_  
“ Fammi capire : hai bisogno che facciamo finta di essere il tuo branco in modo da librarti degli altri?”  
“ _Esatto.”_  
Stiles intanto lo fissava curioso ed anche un po' interessato.  
Alla fine Scott pensò che potesse essere una distrazione per il branco... sperando Lydia non lo uccidesse prima, ovviamente.  
“ Paghi tu sia il viaggio che l'hotel e Jackson... siamo sei.”  
Un esclamazione provenne dall'altro lato _“ Sei? Ma chi diavolo siete McCall?”_  
“ Io,Stiles, un altro licantropo, una coyote mannaro, una … volpe diciamo e...” lasciò un attimo di suspance “Lydia.”  
Silenzio e stavolta davvero inquietante.  
“ _Perché diavolo Lydia fa parte del tuo branco?!”_  
Se l'aspettava un uscita del genere.  
“ E' una ...creatura sovrannaturale ora.”  
“ _Peter?”_  
Si stupì di una reazione così pacata.  
“ Esatto ora è una Banshee.”  
“ _E cosa sarebbe ?”_  
Scott ci pensò su un attimo.  
“ Insomma sostanzialmente :urla tanto da trapanarti i timpani e predice la morte.”  
Di nuovo silenzio. Probabilmente Jackson stava cercando di assimilare il tutto.  
“ _Come mai non hai nominato Allison? Cos'è ti ha mollato McCall?”_  
Lo disse in tono quasi scherzoso ma quelle parole bastarono a colpirlo dritto al cuore.  
Il dolore fu così forte da fargli tremare le gambe costringendolo ad appoggiarsi alla balconata.  
Stiles lo vide sbiancare di colpo e si raddrizzò.  
“ Che succede Scott?”  
L' Alpha scosse la testa e dopo aver emesso un leggero sibilo riuscì a rispondere a Jackson.  
“Allison é morta Jackson.”  
Anche Stiles a quelle parole perse colore .  
“ _Io... mi dispiace.”_  
Scott scosse la testa e prese un profondo respiro “ Lascia perdere e trovaci un aereo per la prossima settimana.”  
Alla fine attaccò senza salutare.  
Quella telefonata aveva fatto abbastanza danni per quella notte.  
Stiles lo strinse n un abbraccio fraterno e poi si staccò con un mezzo sorriso.  
“ Allora si va a Londra?”  
Scott sorrise contagiato “ Si va a Londra.”  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere prima che l'umano tornasse serio e sbiancasse .

  
**“Ed ora chi lo dice a mio padre?”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
